Clan:The Elders
The Elders The Eldars are group of fighting warriors who value their life to protect Gielnor (Runescape) Their expertise in fighting is extraordinarily good and the legends of the great wars they fought in are told as storys in modern day runescape, their heroic actions in the bloody battle of Dark warriors fortress, the fighting of the deadly ghosts revenants at the wilderness crater, these are just some of the storys told. Yet after all this fighting they have not lost hope that runescape will one day be a safe place to live. Together with their leader Silvabane they carry on leading the assault against all evil, when they are not fighting the hordes of darkness they train in the dojo, learning the arts of range, melee and of course magic. We are now accepting new members to the dojo as many have been killed in the battles we fight and we also need help from other clans as our supplys are growing low, Silvabane at the moment is supplying the clan with money and food but he will not be for much longer, so if you want to join you will be provided with food for missions and put on a rank depending on your loyalty to the cause,We do many events in this including clan wars and revenant hunting to add to our instalment of activities Thankyou The Clan Master, Silvabane How To Join The Cause You can join The Dojo by: '' ''-Contacting Silvabane or Lod Master2 On Runescape '' ''-Joining the Clan and then asking clan members of Leitenant rank or higher. ''-Asking me on my talk page and giving me your username so i can add you.'' Clan Motto We Are The Sanctuary of Life --''The Elder 18:23, October 12, 2009 (UTC)'' Site We now have a forum based site, you can find it here make an account and join the site, make sure to post often! Members/Regiments High Command Silvabane--Leader Acrid Fury--Co-leader J wee man w--Co-Leader Babycullen-- General Lod Master2--General lewiecee--General 1def Pw4g3--General 1st Lancers Company Commanding Officer--Smelly 10100 Lancers: Sbg100 Betatype Zuthix5000 Ditcherbob2 Snakattack Lets Hug Now Moohab3 Onebensam567 Lsmarsden 1st Storm Troopers Company Commanding Officer--Ben100k1 Storm Troopers: Owned 8 P Jaredowns2 CottonGoldy Goldsky Yo Dog519 Boboreda123 1st Ranger Company Commanding Officer--Silvabane Rangers: Elvispacman Zigzama Glaceon Poke Guardsman Platoon Commanding Officer--Ninjamage82 Elder Cookie Chaos Nixie2 IceWarrm Eagleowl101 Yoda1847 Rithvik55 Morales292 Telos Jpt Sky Oid 123 Jobs '' ''We have jobs to do in this clan which are mostly combat kind. ''-Dojo Master: Commander Of the Elders and works out tactics for the battles, also gives clan info and gives people jobs'' Any Jobs Under This Are for normal players if you fit the requirements. ''-Banshee: Clever and tactical they are usually a high combat and exel at Fighting in hand- to -hand combat (must be combat 70+)'' ''-Warlock: A powerful mage they support the guardians by blasting magic at the enemy (41+ mage needed)'' ''-Master Ranger: Use Range to take down the enemy, they are the leaders of Scout Squads (60+ Range is needed and good at commanding people) '' ''-Scout: Lesser rangers They use tactics to sneek around and gather infomation on enemies (Basic combat skills are needed and know their way around runescape, also not afraid of dying)'' ''-Elite Banshees: They protect the dojo Master and also command the clan if master is not around (there is only four job places for this also 80+ combat needed)'' ''-Striking Scorpions: Deadly Meleer's they sneak into enemy positions and gather infomation also in combat they use hit 'n' run on their foes.(Any combat level but must be good at being a spy and NOT get caught)'' ''-Guardian: Normal melee players under level 70, there tactics are to basiclly charge in and do heavy damage, then the special units will come in and simply "Clean up" any opposition.'' ''-Free Folk: Players who take there time to help and support the clan in getting items such as food also they are mostly skillers because they dont fight much.'' Dojo and other clan hideouts The Dojo Is situated as the monastary and that is where we train, duscuss tactics, hang out, protect with our lives in PVP. We also have certain hideouts which we have chosen incase of attack these are: ''-Dwarvern mine: it is good to lead the enemy into different cavern and then lead a surprise attack.'' ''-Falador bar: where we throw partys or just discuss things.'' ''-church just south of rimmington'' We will claim more hideouts if they appear to be good. Upcoming events -19/8/09 becama allied with massive player-killing clan FOE FinalOwnageElite after some clan members helped them in PVP they have asked us to upload some videos for them. ''-27/8/09-5/9/09 Spakman10 will be away so the clan will be led by the clan generals until he return ''Spakman10 has returned. -Rev hunting week is now over, but we will still rev hunt often -Clan now has a tough 25 members! -Became allied with the triumvirate (Zerouhs) -Became allied with EE -Became allied in Holy Wrath Union -Revenant Hunting Week Commences! -ecme allied with the oldest times clan! Alliances And Enemies Clan:Guthix Fury is our sister clan as our leaders are good friends. Clan:Blue Dragons Clan:The Corsam Clan Clan:High Hopes Clan:EE Clan:Questers Pictures Category:The Elder's Nation Category:Clans